<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>FireWatch With Me by zigCARNIVOROUS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374699">FireWatch With Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zigCARNIVOROUS/pseuds/zigCARNIVOROUS'>zigCARNIVOROUS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twin Peaks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blues, Fluff, M/M, Mystery, SO FLUFFY, Sad Harry, Saints</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:35:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zigCARNIVOROUS/pseuds/zigCARNIVOROUS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Facing southeast, the town of Twin Peaks is more difficult to discern than anticipated. Believe it to be that little scuff mark down there in the vast carpet of endless fir. Looking forward to confirming the location of Twin Peaks tonight, where I imagine it will appear as a tiny pond of reflected stars."</p><p>Supposed to be a good, dry summer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dale Cooper/Harry Truman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. establishing shot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>☕PLAYLIST LINK☕</p><p>https://youtu.be/I0wMRaHDJsE</p><p>☕PLAYLIST LINK☕</p><p>HOUSE IN THE WOODS<br/>♡Tom Petty♡</p><p>SAVING GRACE<br/>♡Tom Petty♡</p><p>WOKE UP THIS MORNING<br/>♡Lightnin' Hopkins♡</p><p>I'M ONLY SLEEPING (instrumental)<br/>♡Beatles♡</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>“Coop, if I didn't know better, I'd say it looks like you're leaving me.” Harry says.<br/>Dale Cooper closes the deck of his loaded Forestry Service Jeep and tries a smile. It falters on his first look at Harry Truman because Harry's best show of playing light can't overrule how hard this is.<br/>Coop clears his throat and coaxes his smile back up, hanging a hand on Harry's shoulder.<br/>“Harry. I've thought about this and I believe the only way I can keep you interested is by playing hard to get.”<br/>Joking hints at their newly-budded relationship's expense.<br/>A firm and lingering handshake.<br/>Harry asks, “You sure you have enough books?”<br/><br/>Harry watches Coop pilot his Jeep down his driveway and remembers Coop telling him a pertinent superstition.<br/>About not watching someone leaving.<br/>It's bad luck to watch him all the way out of sight.<br/>So Harry drops his head and bends his lips. Feeling propped up and awkward in his stupid dusty driveway.<br/>“Gotta have jobs.”<br/>You got a job I got a job good for us.<br/>Harry rolls a little pebble under the toe of his boot. He starts swinging his legs to go get in the Bronco and head to the station.<br/>He stops at the sound of an engine, tires rolling up his driveway.<br/>Good!<br/>O, good.<br/>Harry looks up, seeing the pure blue open sky and knowing Coop turned around.<br/>Harry and Coop, already sharing coffee and making calls in his mind.<br/>They'll find someone else to sit up in White Tail Lookout Tower all summer.<br/>Harry realizes he is wearing a huge grin as he jogs back down his driveway and sees it isn't Coop coming back after all, feels that grin dissolve.<br/>Some old workhorse Ford four-by.<br/>Harry's shoulders droop.<br/>He lets the pickup rumble up to him. It's the dude Big Ed hires every summer to help run the pumps. Out here on livery duty.<br/>“I got your lumber, Sheriff Harry! Big Ed wants to know if this is enough for today and told me to tell you I won't accept a tip so don't even try. Where do you want it!”<br/>“Go around back the house. I'll meet you there.”<br/>“Right on!” The dude rumbles on up the drive so Harry might enjoy his heartbroken amble all by his lonesome.<br/><br/>Harry ducks in the cab of the Bronco to radio Lucy up at the station desk he'll be clocking in a little late. He gets stabbed for his trouble when Lucy asks if he's driving Coop up the trail to get him all settled in.<br/><em>No, Luce.</em><br/><br/>Harry climbs up on the running board of the Ford and tells Ed's Dude to drive her on out yonder.<br/>It's almost a little fun to bump along his backyard until Harry spots the trees. Harry sighs.<br/>Harry points Dude thataway.<br/>“We're gonna park 'er under the twin Cedars there.”<br/>“You got it, sir!”<br/><br/>They hop to it and start stacking lumber amongst the wildflowers.<br/>Harry keeps waiting for Dude to ask him what he's planning to build out here.<br/>Just a little summer project is all.<br/>Supposed to be a good dry summer.<br/>But Dude never asks.<br/><br/>***<br/><br/>“Diane, it's one eleven pee em on Wednesday, May... uh.” <b>click</b><br/><br/>With his wristwatch in front of his eyes and his micro-cassette Dictaphone up to his lips, Dale Cooper hits an abrupt stop in his thought process. He drops his arms and says, “Right.”<br/>Cooper turns around and takes a deep, deep soothing breath of crisply-chilly air.<br/>He clicks his handheld recorder <b>on</b> again.<br/>“May Thirty-First. One Twelve pee em.<br/>In the shadow of the White Tail FireWatch Lookout Tower Federal Forest Service number six-one-niner. Three hundred and sixty degree valley views, Diane--<br/>(pause)<br/>(sigh)<br/>Have a feeling I will continue to habitually dictate these tapes to Diane for a considerable while.<br/>A steadfast and reliable ally as my former Bureau-assigned secretary is rare.<br/>(longer pause)<br/>(a whistling wind is heard)<br/>It occurs to me that I'm up where the<em> air</em> is rare.<br/>Pleased to recount that my recent physical confirmed healthy pink pulmonary tissue with no trace of my childhood affliction of asthma.<br/>Seven litres capacity.<br/>(a deep breath, and a smile is heard:) Above average.<br/>Facing southeast, the town of Twin Peaks is more difficult to discern than anticipated. Believe it to be that little scuff mark down there in the vast carpet of endless fir. Looking forward to confirming the location of Twin Peaks tonight, where I imagine it will appear as a tiny pond of reflected stars.<br/><br/>Margaret Lanterman shared with me several skillful maps of constellations she recorded during her stewardship of this little tower I will be calling home for the next five months.<br/><br/>Mrs. Lanterman's professional and friendly advice gleaned from seven tours of dedicated service protecting this lush swath of northern Washington state from the ravages of the demon wildfire will no doubt prove invaluable in my rookie season.<br/><br/>Will make a hand-written, water-proofed, back-up copy of The Log Lady's preferred route from town-to-mountain, in reverse order, as soon as stock is thoroughly inventoried. Not to forget that this item is to be on my person at all times and to be memorized as soon as possible.<br/>Not to forget that, Cooper.<br/>(whistling wind in the pause)<br/><br/>The kindness shared by the intelligent and friendly denizens on this patch of Earth moves one's heart to no small degree.<br/>The depth of gratitude felt to hold this post and thereby earn a place among them is beyond meager definition.<br/>(pause)<br/>Appears the proffered supply of freeze-dried food items and purified water has been energetically investigated by the local wildlife.” <b>click<br/><br/></b>(tape resumes, no time stamp, speaker is agitated)<br/>“Can confirm my supplies are home to several colonies of surly mountain rats and quite infested, ohh, with robust and confident<em> spiders!!"<br/><br/>They charge his hand on the cardboard flap with legs raised to strike.<br/></em><br/>(many concussive tumbling sounds as dictaphone strikes packed dirt and rolls)<br/>(speaker, distressed, some distance from the microphone)<br/>"Damn noo...”<br/><br/>Dale Cooper picks up his flung Dictaphone with a shaking hand. Brushes fine dust from its casing while frowning at his compromised supply cache.<br/>Big sporty camo-brown <em>bastards.<br/></em> <br/>They hold their position on their territory, watching him.<br/> “Test test." Wicked little tickling everywhere as he stares at the profusion of spiders,  "Ohmygod <em>they're on me.”</em><br/><br/>(sharp gasp, tape interrupted)</p><p>Dale Cooper's eyes widen as he feels a spider as large and heavy as a quarter nestling under the collar of his shirt. Coop acts fast, snatching and ripping at his collar with a tight fist. The evil arachnid's exoskeleton is crushed with the sound of a dry cracker.<br/><br/>The resulting moments of shrieking and slapping and rapid shedding of clothes will be effectively erased from the tape by a rewind to the 'test test' marker and recorded over.<br/><br/>(tape resumes)<br/>“Okay good. Not broken. Good.<br/>(a wavering groan is heard)<br/>Inventory... is... postponed!<br/>Must first, ugh, effect the immediate retrieval of a set of clothes from Jeep.” <b>click<br/><br/></b>Stripped to his underthings, breathing heavily, Dale Cooper walks toward his Forestry Jeep.<br/><br/>He stops and turns his head.<br/>He says, “Keys.”<br/>Twenty feet away from his rumpled clothes he can see three big ol' spiders gloating over his rumpled khakis.<br/>Dale Cooper slaps the feeling of a faint tickle on the nape of his neck.<br/>Coop peels off his socks. No sense putting holes in them in the acquisition of a stick.<br/>The perfect stick will have adequate length to manipulate and lift a key ring out of his pants.<br/>His inventory list is very short right now.<br/>His socks.<br/>His Dictaphone.<br/>He clutches them to his chest.<br/>Very lucky to still possess the underwear.<br/>Blessed by some Miracle to have not been bitten.<br/>Very very lucky.<br/><b>click</b><br/>“Will be commencing my first extra-curricular experiment sooner than expected.<br/>Intend to observe the efficacy of cinnamon as a spider deterrent upon acquisition of said spice.<br/>I hope I make it.”<br/><b>click<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></b></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. proLOG</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>BEFORE SUMMER<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>“Harry Sheriff Truman, it's my turn to give you a tip.”<br/>Norma, her soft angel hand on top of his.<br/>He can't even be surprised, his breath is stilled, Harry notices only the sensation of her hand and the whole world is Norma's Sainted face. All love.<br/>“You know everyone in this town has it,” Norma says.<br/>Harry's heart remembers to beat. In time with the recognition of her meaning.<br/>Harry says, “...Yeah.” Nods, an itsy-bitsy nod.<br/>Norma's madonna glare is like a laser beam.</p><p>Norma marks Cooper through the plate glass, her eyes beam and burn like refractions within precious crystal.<br/>Harry knows the feeling.<br/>Her hand squeezes on his in a familial hint.<br/>And Her Eyes shoot back into Harry's, she has something <em>so important</em> to tell him--<br/>Harry's hand flops so they are palm-to-palm<br/><br/>and Norma whispers so fast, 'he has it so much he can't even gauge the depth.'<br/>Harry whispers, 'he shines so bright, Norma.' and tears just manifest, rolling down Harry's cheeks.<br/>A napkin is between their palms.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>BEFORE SUMMER'S EVENING<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>“Harry. There's been a few... a handful of times it was proved to me.<br/>Beyond a doubt.”<br/><br/>Coop makes like he's itching his widow's peak, but really just hiding his eyes.<br/>Harry waits a while.<br/>The books and leather in his office cast slow exuding peace.<br/>Til that sheltering hand gets bored.<br/>Falls away, Coop looking faraway-eyed, down at nothing.<br/><br/>“One on your mind, Coop?”<br/>Cooper's pretty/juicy lips make that froggy frowning smirk, the non-plussed dimple, and he nods.<br/>Harry nods with him like an echo.<br/>Coop mutters something quick, like a quiet blues bell, about...<br/><em>'haps somethin bit more considerable than coffee's in order. </em><br/>And Cooper can tell Harry has caught onto his little hidden accent, because his red/gold eyes tick up and Harry has that face: <em>I'll help right now, tell me how. </em><br/>Coop: “The spirits would help... unbind the words.”<br/>Harry: “Say no more.” Immediately ducking his chin towards Dale, smiling, moving to stand.<br/><br/>Harry: “You got bound words, Coop?” Harry's love and caring is like a warm fount, moving his face to spread, his heart to float, even as he senses and tenses a dark, kind of heavy story from the Dale, forthcoming.<br/>As soon as Harry's back is turned, laying hands on the glass cabinet, Cooper says, “You better believe it.”<br/><br/>Harry thinks, don't tell me, I believe you, it's already breaking my heart.<br/>Except when he sees Coop in his peripheral, he looks like such a low boy.<br/><br/>It ain't about that Harry needs to hear it, but that Coop needs to tell it.<br/>For once and never again.<br/>Maybe it'll let some things go.<br/><br/>Harry brings them some cupfuls of amber, says, sitting, “Best advice I ever heard Coop...”<br/>Dale eyes, all trust, focus into his.<br/>“Lay that burden down.”<br/><br/>Cooper cuts Harry's attempt to clink mugs with a little slice of his free hand.<br/>So they both make a tiny signal at the air.<br/>And taste the spirit at the same time.<br/><br/>“I could change my mind right now. You wouldn't mind, Harry.” Dale says, as if commenting on weather.<br/>“I'm just here.” Harry says.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. fade-in</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>In the Bronco, before dawn.<br/>Harry announces the call-sign from him to Coop on his broadband radio.<br/>Station to station.<br/>This radio, so homely, utilitarian from constant use, feels like a magic toy to know his own voice is crackling into the tiny Lookout Tower where Cooper is.<br/>Maybe Coop can see the sunrise already.<br/>Up there.<br/><br/>Some little tick-click, Harry can tell before Coop responds, exactly when Dale touches the receiver. Godbless it but he feels giddy.<br/><br/><em>buzzy: </em>“White Tail Niner. Good Morning, Sheriff.” <em>professional</em><br/>“Lemme be the first to inaugurate your season, there, Niner.”<br/>Harry can picture Coop's smile in the pause before: “It sure is that day, isn't it, Sheriff. Thank you.”<br/>Harry doesn't feel his own huge smile, but all the dew on the windshield is very very visceral, drawing a happy breath that smells like chilled green tea.<br/>“Can't deny a calendar date.”<br/>Coop buzzes back: “No visibility, up here.”<br/>Harry checks east, a bluey-peach. Then West. Has to lean down to look up, “I see that, Niner,<br/>You're all fogged in.”<br/>Coop opens the signal to speak and a strange insectile buzz barks through Harry's handset, <br/>Dead air for a couple seconds. <br/>Harry pulls a face.<br/>Coop blurts, sounding spun-awake, “Pardon-! hey all clear! My Alarm went off. All clear.” And two precious, surprised giggles are over the air before Coop untoggles.<br/>Letting his own chuckles harmonize, Harry teases, “All clear, Niner?”<br/><em>blatting: </em>“NO, I'M FOGGED!”<br/>Harry makes sure his fingers are clear of the buttons and giggles at the warming citrus East.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>